


friction

by fastestmanalive



Series: never saw you coming [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, mind the rating!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Friction by Imagine Dragons</p>
<p>sorry this took so long, I'm currently working hard on my contributions for <a href="http://thallenweek.tumblr.com/">Thallen Week</a> :)<br/>this picks up right after chapter 1 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3807616/chapters/8484466">after all is said and done</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	friction

**Author's Note:**

> title from Friction by Imagine Dragons
> 
> sorry this took so long, I'm currently working hard on my contributions for [Thallen Week](http://thallenweek.tumblr.com/) :)  
> this picks up right after chapter 1 of [after all is said and done](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3807616/chapters/8484466)

Barry's senses are heightened when Eddie kisses him, everything feels like too much and not enough at the same time; Eddie's rough palms are on his cheeks, his own hands stroking down Eddie's face to his neck, catching on his stubble, and suddenly Eddie is parting his lips and Barry has no _choice_ but to mimic him and the first touch of tongues, the promise of _more_ , sends his blood rushing in his ears, almost deafening, and Barry can't breathe--

“Wait, _wait_.”

Eddie's face is flushed, his chest heaving, his eyes wide and unfocused; he's _gorgeous_. “Wh—”

A second later, and they're in Barry's room, Eddie landing on the mattress with a soft bounce, his hands around Barry's biceps flexing, looking up at him with dark, narrowed eyes, and Barry can't help but admire him for a second. His hair is _wild_ , sticking in every direction, practically begging for Barry to tug on it; he releases a little gasp when Barry shifts on top of him, licking his – already bruised; _fuck_ , Barry thinks, they haven't even done anything yet – lips and smirking up at him.

“You jus' gonna stare at me all night or do something?” Eddie says quietly, one of his hands slowly wandering up Barry's arm to his neck, pulling him down with a smile. Barry goes willingly, melts into the kiss, forgets using his speed when he pops the buttons of Eddie's shirt open.

“Barry,” Eddie sighs, muffled because they're still kissing, and Barry knows from his tone, from the way his hand moves under the collar of his shirt, that he's getting impatient. Barry can't blame him.

A few moments later, faster than Eddie can register, they're naked save for their underwear, and Barry can't help but _touch_ – he brings a hand to Eddie's chest, the other to his knee, moving it down his thigh as he leans forward. Eddie follows his movements with his eyes, whispers his name when Barry looks up.

Something seems to snap in him as he meets Eddie's ( _sultry_ , he thinks, even though that sounds a bit cliché) look. He lunges forward, hand slipping on Eddie's chest, scratching the skin a little, and catches his lips in an off-centre kiss, too short, too imperfect, but it makes them both moan anyway. Barry's lips move on their own, down his jaw and his neck (he can't help but suck a hickey just above his adam's apple, just because he _can_ ), until he's further down, down, down, until he reaches his nipple and wraps his lips around it and _sucks_ and Eddie almost _yells_ and arches up into him, trying to get even closer. Barry grins and closes his eyes, groaning a little when Eddie fists a hand into his hair, the other having his arm in a bruising grip.

“Don't stop,” Eddie pants when Barry moves to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. “Don't fuckin--” He's cut off when Barry moves a hand down to squeeze his ass over his underwear. Barry moans at the feel of _soft_ and _firm_ , his lips continuing their way down Eddie's body.

Eddie's babbling nonsense now, making Barry pull away and look up at him through his eyelashes. “You're sensitive,” he rasps; he doesn't recognise his own voice, all low and hoarse and _wrecked_.

Eddie opens his eyes and looks down, licking his lips. “ _Barry_ ,” he whines and shifts his hips. Barry smirks a little and presses a soft kiss right above the waistband of Eddie's boxers before gripping it with two fingers and his _teeth_ and Eddie lets out a choked laugh when he sees what he's doing. Barry feels drunk off the taste and smell and  feel and _view_ of Eddie's _everything_ , making quick work of pulling Eddie's boxers down and throwing them away before getting rid of his own. He puts a soft kiss to Eddie's thigh, lingering with his eyes closed, pulling off when his leg twitches.

Eddie's hand is on the back of his neck, drawing him down for a kiss, their bodies shifting against each other. Barry lays a hand on Eddie's chest, over his heart, feels it thumping wildly, uncontrollably, just like his own.

Barry imagines that he  _knows_ what Eddie wants, just from the way Eddie's kissing him and shifting under him and groaning against his mouth. He slips his hand to Eddie's hip, stroking the bone with his thumb. Eddie turns his head a little, disconnecting their lips, making Barry open his eyes. Eddie's smiling up at him so brilliantly, lips red and shiny, bright blue eyes practically  _sparkling_ , face flushed and hair dishevelled – he looks  _unreal_ . Barry can't do anything but stare as he wraps his fingers around Eddie's cock.

Eddie's lips go from a smile to an o-shape as he moans, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into Barry's shoulders. Barry starts slowly, sweat-slick hand moving up and down Eddie's shaft easily; he doesn't want to hurt him by going too fast, is extra careful not to increase his speed.

“Barry,” Eddie breathes out after a few minutes. Barry looks up. “Go-- Go faster. _Please_. I'm so--”

“Don't wanna hurt you,” Barry mumbles. “I don't know if I can control--”

“You won't.” Eddie's hand moves to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking just under his eye. Barry leans into it before turning his head to press a kiss to his palm. “I trust you.” And Barry sees that when he looks at him, sees an unfamiliar, unconditional trust in those bright blue eyes, and suddenly he has trouble catching his breath.

“O- Okay,” Barry stammers as he tightens his grip and goes faster, making Eddie roll his hips up, his thigh brushing Barry's erection. Barry's forehead falls on Eddie's shoulder, his nose rubbing on his clavicle, and he starts rutting his hips down.

“B-- Barry, _fuck_ ,” Eddie moans, ending in a high-pitched noise that Barry wishes he could keep in his mind forever. “ _Close_.”

As if triggered by that one word, the hand he has around Eddie's cock starts vibrating. Eddie stills for a second before his hips are stuttering up, trying to get more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whines, wrapping his arms around Barry's neck, holding on for dear life, “Fuck, what-- _oh my god_.” He's trying to match Barry's rhythm, failing when Barry starts sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Barry can tell it won't take much more – for Eddie _and_ for him; the noises Eddie's making and the desperation in his every move get Barry faster to climax than he'd thought.

“Barry, _Barry_ , _shit_ ,” Eddie curses and turns his head to pull him into a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated and with too much tongue but _so good._

In the end, it's a combination of things that make Barry come – Eddie's thigh moving against his cock rhythmically, Eddie biting down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, Eddie's hand gripping the short hair on the back of his head and _tugging_ , Eddie _coming himself_.

Barry falls down on his sticky belly next to a breathless Eddie, laughing into the pillow. “Wow.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Eddie echoes and closes his eyes, his arms still around Barry's neck.

It's not like Barry minds – he smiles and kisses Eddie's shoulder before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
